1 Year
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: It's Roxas' 1 year anniversary with his boyfriend. His friends want to meet him, but, they think he's a girl, Yuffie's a teacher, Sora and Rox pass notes! MADNESS!


Lucy: Okay, This is hopefully just a random One-shot i felt like writing in my geography class

Lucy: Okay, This is hopefully just a random One-shot i felt like writing in my geography class.

Mee no owny...Sniffles

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas Song!" A young woman with short black hair yelled throwing a piece of chalk at a blonde teen staring

into space. "Huh? Do what Miss Kiseragi?" The blonde, 17 year old, Roxas Song, asked confused and dazed.

"Nice of you to join us again Roxas." The teacher Yuffie Kiseragi, a 21 year old 'ninja', said with a laugh.

"Sorry ma'am." Roxas said looking out the window again. "I'll let you off this time. But! I want to talk to you

right after class!" Yuffie said sternly. "Yeah yeah. Same old. Same

old." Roxas mumbled. "Hey man. You okay?" Roxas' friend Hayner Samoiya asked with a worried look. "Yeah. I'm fine

. Why?" Roxas asked looking at his three friends

who all had the same look on their faces. "It's nothing. Just wondering." Hayner said looking away. "You don't look so good..."

A rolly polly brunette teen, 17 year old

Pence Shinamuro, said quietly. "I'm okay guys. I really am." Roxas said smiling at them. "Roxas, Sora is passing you a note.

Here." 17 year old Olette Shinamuro, Pence's

sister, said with a giggle.

'Hey man. What's up with you lately? You're all like buggin out in class.'

Roxas rolled his eyes at Sora's language. 'Dude. You've been round Wakka waaaaaaay too long! You sound like em.

I'm just excited is all. You know what today is!'

Roxas wrote before tossing the note back at Sora's chocolate brown head. Yuffie saw but didn't mind the twins passing notes.

'Those two...' She thought smiling. The bell rang

and everyone but Roxas ran out of the class room and Hayner and co stayed by the door waiting for Roxas.

"Okay Roxas, the reason I didn't get on to you is I know how important

today is to you. But, you have to start paying attention. Or, at least look like your paying attention. Okay?" Yuffie said.

"Yeah Yufes. I will. Can I go? Please. Please. Please. PLEASE!!"

Roxas whined pouting. "Okay. Go on. Tell Ax I said hi. If you see Dem tell him too." The young teacher said happily.

"I will! Bye Yufes! I'll see you Monday!" Roxas yelled running out the

door. "Oof! Oh! Hey guys!" Roxas said running into Hayner, and helping him up. "Hey. What's the rush?" Olette asked.

"I gotta go." Roxas said as they started to walk to their lockers together

like always. "So? Why?" Pence asked. "OH. MY. GOD! YOU HAVE A DATE! DON'T YOU!!" Hayner exclaimed. "Shush!" Roxas said excitedly.

"WHO? WHO? WHO?!" Hayner exclaimed

happily. "You'll just have to see." Roxas said winking and putting his books away. "Well, I want to meet her!" Olette exclaimed.

'If only you guys knew.' Roxas thought with a grin. "Comeon.

I'll introduce you." Roxas said walking outside with his friends.

He looked up and a crowd of students were standing around a person on a motorcycle wearing all black with the helmet still on.

Roxas led his friends up to them just as the guy pulled his helmet off. Red spikes and green eyes came into view. "Hey there Rox."

The guy said a smile gracing his handsome face. "AXEL!" Roxas

exclaimed launching into Axel's arms and hugging him. "Who is this guy?" "He's hott." "I wonder if he or Roxas is taken."

Were the most common whispers. "So, you ready to go?" Axel asked after Roxas released him. Yeah. Oh! Hey guys, c'mere."

Roxas said beckoning to his friends. "Axel, this is my newest best friends. Hayner Samoiya, Pence Shinamuro, and his sister, Olette Shinamuro."

"Hey. I'm Axel. Roxas has told me a lot about you." Axel said waving. "Hi. Roxas hasn't told us anything about you." Hayner said slowly.

"I'm hurt Roxas!" Axel yelled with fake hurt. "Oh shut up."

Roxas said smiling at his friends. "WAIT!! Is this who you have a date with man?" Hayner asked shocked.

"Yup. This is my boyfriend of 1 year today!" Roxas said excitedly. "Oh wow! Congrats!"

Olette said. "Hey brownie!" Axel yelled to Sora as he came out of the school. "Hey firebug." Sora retorted.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Axel yelled. "Who said I'm nice?" Sora asked grinning. "oh boy...

Here we go again..." Roxas said quietly. "You're a dick!" Sora yelled.

"You're a dick!"

"No you're a dick!"

"You're a dick!"

"You're a dick!"

"No! You're a dick!"

"Both of you! You're both dicks! Now shut up!" Roxas yelled. "3. 2. 1. Get im!" Sora yelled taking chase Axel and Roxas' friends following.

"Gotcha!" Axel yelled tackling Roxas after 4 different failed attempts by the other 4. "Yup." Roxas said kissing his boyfriend.

The others all groaning in protest.

Lucy: Sorry for the retarded ending...Couldn't think. I was sposed to be studying for my exam...Oh well.

Reviews are loved. Flames are fed to Axel and Demyx who at the moment are Chibis. (They grow from reviews, and shrink from flames.)


End file.
